


Bride of Changkyun

by deaditalic



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, M/M, Murder, bride of chucky au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaditalic/pseuds/deaditalic
Summary: Changkyun finds himself in a sticky arrangement, alone and with no friends left. It's only when he finds a couple dolls that he feels not so lonesome.





	Bride of Changkyun

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my 1st fic, like Ever i am postin so i hope yall like it!! its jus a 1st chapter im plannin on addin more later!

The droning of the dusty fans created an echo throughout the trailer, bouncing off of empty walls and returning up, continuing this cycle. There was a moldy tinge in the air, a thin layer of melancholy making its home on every surface. The little light that reached forward cast a dirty shadow on much everything, as if the darkness itself was littered with unacknowledged memories. Among it, a bloodied patron sat in dead silence apart from steady breathing and continuous whir of fans. Neck cast back, it would seem he lay dead, muscles contorted in a dreadful manner. A viscose arrangement of blood seeped from ear to chest, the stench of copper resonating there. In the murky dullness, the naked eye could not pinpoint the slumped male cast over his lap and torso, the source of the ever so flowing maroon drink. 

Lazy movements—made at random intervals—brought forth a long for comfort. No ambition to get up was made, eyes opening only to escape the pull of slumber preying on his mind. A hand raised to shift the carcass off his other arm at random periods, the smallest of activity tiring the male further. The heavy draw of dreams weighed on the still space, mixing with reality. Kisses of euphoric worlds licked the edges of vision, brushed away with a slight blink. Almost creating a perfect picture of what could be, but indefinitely the bitter bite of cold washed away the sense of safety. A final rush of energy sent the body to meet the ground with a thunk.

Hooded eyes scanned over the immediate area, body moving forward; elbows resting on knee, fingers intertwined. His thought riddled head hung low, top two vertebrae protruding outward, blue hues of moonlight reflecting off of them. They rose and fell, rhythmic breathing expanding outward. 

Wet, thick blood that succumbed found its way to gravity, dark puddles pooling beneath. The little light that found them reflected back an image of a ravaged man, left to the elements of murder. Blonde hair matted with velvet, mouth stained, teeth holding pieces of flesh that dared to remain. Red dangled off of his lips, tongue darting out to catch this so, a sound of silent disagreement escaping with the sweet taste that he did not want to enjoy, but ultimately did. A hand lifted to wipe away at the rest tempting to be swallowed up, leaving an inconsistent streak across cheek and jaw. 

He sighed, reaching out to the table, aimlessly searching for the cigarette pack nestled there. With a few failed pats and rattling of other inconspicuous objects, the desired addiction was found. One of the cylinders was snuggled promptly in between his lips, the metallic click of the lighter burning the stale air. A tendril of smoke slithered upward, paper deteriorating as one long drag was inhaled. It was held in till it burned, something longed to be felt, and it was exhaled as if a valuable ideal had been lost. The ash was flicked onto the body, as well as the saliva the murderer mustered up as a triumph over the recent events, leaving a disgraceful sound in the quiet. 

Faux leather creaked, the blonde leaning back, arm draping over it; head stretching back again, legs crossing over one another. Ash trickled down the slick surface of the couch, no movement to continue to eat away at the cigarette. Eyebrow twitched at the irritation of wetness trickling down from hair to forehead. Foot tapped in tune to an imagined song. Lips were parted as if to say something, but they closed after a short spell. 

Then as if talking to the cadaver, the male started, _“Aeternum vale, my friend.”_ A low barrel laugh escaped him, hand with cigarette trying to cease these actions. _“It's really fuckin' funny, though I'm sure you don't agree. You screamed like I have neighbours, which I in fact,”_ He pointed to the ceiling to dramatize the point. _“Do not.”_

As he leaned forward a second time, he punctuated words with spastic hand movements; ash blending in with the dust that hugged the atmosphere. _“Me! Changkyun! The motherfuckin' modern day boogeyman! And you thought you could kill me? That sure is funny. Funny, funny, funny.”_

Another large laugh belted out, the cigarette almost flying across the trailer from the sheer control Changkyun had lost over himself. It seemed the whole metal frame began to shake from how he laughed, taking up the room with it's invisible hands. Trying to stifle his fun, the bloodied man took another long drag, smiling. Teeth shone their stained whites as the smoke was blown out. 

Crushing the head of the cigarette against the body, the smell of singed flesh rose, and Changkyun rose up with it. He rolled his shoulders, neck, and wrist; stretched fingers, legs, and arms.. a cascade of unpleasant pops following suite. 

He hummed lowly as he looked down at the body now between either leg. A catastrophic sight, it was grotesque as it couldn't be guessed what was done to kill the man. Slow, sloppy kill to say the least; he had struggled in his attempt to ensure his safety. It seemed to be the final kill that would be committed in a very long while; the friends he claimed now gone by his hand. Changkyun mulled over options, reconsidered, remained unsure of what would come next. It was becoming a trifling thought, and it bothered him so. 

Cocking his head, he studied the face. Male, youngish, his best friend for the past seven years. It was odd, how the dead boy's name slipped his mind. As if it had never existed in the first place. He didn't think anything of it at the moment, was too focused on other things. Though in future reference, it was deemed to be an overwhelming thought. Guilt perhaps, but it never manifested into anything but a fever dream.

Stepping over the body, the bloodied soul made his way towards the kitchen. It only contained a stove and oven, and what was supposed to be the counter was covered to the point of undesirability. He spotted a lone piece of pizza, picked it up, took a bite out of it. A small hum escaped him, deciding it wasn't too bad. 

Changkyun continued on in the other direction, finally plopping down on the bare mattress. Though, the sheets were in the laundromat a couple blocks down, had the stench of blood stuck in them. He didn't mind, he never really slept here. Usually, he would find his place at his former best friends house, whose name still ringed blank.

 _“Wish I could remember the name. Kinda shitty to forget your best friends name, especially after you killed them.”_ He paused, threw the leftover pizza crust across the trailer. _“Huh.”_

Leaning back, the killer closed his eyes where sleep took over in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> if uve seen bride of chucky then well u understand wht goes on!!! KFJDSGFD also this is maybe a lil shorter than wht i would have liked but im jus gonna say bc its my first fic (chapter) thts y its short ,. OKAY
> 
> also aeternum vale means 'farewell 4ever' if ur curious
> 
> n THANK 2 sophie 4 beta readin this,, chefs kiss


End file.
